Previously, there is known a heating device that includes: a planar electric heater; a front surface member, which is placed at a front surface of the electric heater and has a relatively high thermal conductivity; and a back surface member, which is placed at a back surface of the electric heater and has a relatively low thermal conductivity (see, for example, the patent literature 1). This heating device is provided at a glove box, which is an openable and closable storage portion disposed in front of a front passenger seat in a vehicle cabin. When the glove box is pulled to place the glove box in an open state, the heating device is placed close to lower limbs of a person who is seating on the front passenger seat.